


Strange Meeting

by probsnothawkeye



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, No beta we kayak like Tim, i'm rewriting a small bit of the unknowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probsnothawkeye/pseuds/probsnothawkeye
Summary: A rewritten snippet of The Unknowing and Tim's deathorI relistened to The Bifrost Incident and connected Tim and Jon to Thor and Loki for 500 words
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Tim Stoker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Strange Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!  
> Just a drabble for now, but I am working on another Jon and Tim fic because I miss Tim and wished these two fucks would've just talked to each other   
> Inspired by "Ragnarok III: Strange Meeting" by The Mechanisms because that song really wouldn't get out of my head today

It was impossible to know anything in the Unknowing. It was impossible to  _ Know _ anything in the Unknowing. Jon had assumed as such, the Stranger was not one to shy away from its impossibilities, but he had hoped to maintain some of his powers from Beholding. 

He hadn’t, he was just as lost and confused as the rest of them.

From the moment they entered into The Circus’s halls, Jon had lost track of everything and everyone. It was a fight to even remember that he was  _ Jon _ and that he was  _ he _ and that he  _ was. _ Moments passed by where there was no  _ Jon _ , there was no  _ he _ , there  _ wasn’t. _ These moments passed over in flashes of swirling light and the chilling sound of calliope music. 

_ What am I doing? What am I? I? Am? _ Jon was losing himself, becoming just another participant in the Stranger’s dance. 

Vaguely, he could feel pain. He could hear people talking. Talking to him? It was hard to tell. Something was taken from his arms. The bomb.

“Fuck!” he yelled, snapping back into himself, just enough to see that the bomb was gone. Jon had to fight to remain in his own head, to beat back the call of the Stranger. The call of the Unknowing. 

Jon stumbled blindly through the space, unsure if he was even moving at all. He needed to find the bomb. He needed to find the others. He needed to  _ find _ . 

Out of the corner of his eye, Jon saw movement. Jon whipped around, bracing himself for an attack, but none came. For a moment, the confusion and haze of the Unknowing was manageable. Looking at the person he had seen moving, Jon realized that they looked familiar.

“You. Don’t I know you?” The figure’s head snapped up upon hearing the sound of Jon’s voice. They were human, not mannequin. Brown eyes that used to contain such warmth, now hardened over with anger and resentment, looked back into Jon’s. “Tim. You’re Tim! I, I know you! Weren’t… Weren’t we friends?” Confusion was lacing itself back into Jon, clouding over all points in his mind that weren’t focused on Tim.

His words seemed to reach Tim, and some clarity entered his eyes. “Once, I remember,” Tim said, just loud enough to be heard as he walked closer to Jon. There was something in his arms, Jon realized. Looking at it more closely as Tim approached, Jon realized it was the bomb. He looked at Tim, eyes frantic, but Tim just nodded solemnly. “And now, when it ends.”

“Tim, what are you-”

“Vengeance,” Tim said, cutting him off. “I’m, I’m getting my vengeance.”

Jon knew that Tim saw this as a one way mission. They all did. But Jon had hoped that he would be able to get them out. That he would be able to save the rest of them from the fate he had resigned himself to. “Tim, no, you can-”

“Jon,” Tim said firmly, eyes clear of the confusion of this place. “I can’t forgive you. There’s not enough time for me to forgive you. But you were my friend. You  _ are _ my friend.” Without realizing it, Jon and Tim had found their way into the center of the Unknowing. “Thank you for this.”

Then the world exploded. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated but never required. Come hang out with me on [tumblr!](https://ireallyneedabetterusername.tumblr.com/) I've got a week left of self-isolation so now is the perfect time to prompt me if you enjoyed this and want to see more.


End file.
